powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Glitta
Miss Glitta is one of the generals serving the leader of the evil Shadow Line army. She is the only child of Madame Noira, who is grooming her to be the wife of the leader of the Shadow Line making her the future Empress. Although she was absorbed by Zedd so he can obtain her light, she is still alive from within as Madame Noira, General Schwartz, & even Zedd himself are able to sense her. She's in love with Schwartz. Biography Gritta interrupted Bag Shadow's report to Madame Noira on the progress of his Dark Station, complaining to her mother that she's bored, wanting to go outside. Noira urged her to hold on a little longer, promising that she would prepare a station filled with darkness soon. Baron von Nero interrupted that it was too soon to create a station for mere child's play, stating what was most important was to expand the reach of the Shadow Line so that they may greet the Emperor of Darkness on his return. Noira argued that maintaining Gritta's beauty was in the best interest of the court, reminding von Nero that she would one day be wife to the emperor. As they argued, Glitta noticed General Schwartz as he contemplated the appearance of the Train Quantum Guardians. As Saber Shadow's Station spread darkness through the town at an impressive rate, Noira announced that she would craft a wedding dress for Glitta in the most alluring dark colors in preparation for the Emperor's arrival, certain that he would be pleased. Glitta noted Schwartz leaving the room as Noira worryingly noted she had lost weight. When General Schwartz dropped a handkerchief, Miss Glitta hurried to return it however Schwartz thanked her but refused, telling her it was his policy not to keep something he dropped. Glitta was allowed to keep it, much to her happiness. Eager to help in the fight against the Train Quantum Guardians, but having no other way how Miss Glitta anonymously advised General Schwartz to watch the Rainbow Line at the moment. Schwartz was confused as to who was helping him but was grateful at the chance to attack the team directly. As time passed, Miss Glitta's affection for Schwartz grew. When he was injured fighting the Train Quantum Guardians, she was very concerned about his recovery. When a portent of the Emperor's arrival was seen from the Shadow Line junction & her betrothal was mentioned, Miss Glitta realized she didn't want to marry the Emperor, much preferring General Schwartz himself. When Emperor Zedd arrives, Madame Noira takes Miss Gritta to greet him after he departed his train early to sample life on Earth. When they find him, Miss Glitta is frightened by his personality & runs away to avoid her arranged marriage. After traveling around for a while, Miss Glitta encountered the Emperor again as he watched Lamp Shadow battle the Train Quantum Guardians & decided to try & kill him. However, as she prepared to sneak up on him the Emperor already knew what she planned to do but complimented her on her 'sparkling' eyes, shocking Miss Glitta & causing her to drop the handkerchief. General Schwartz, who had also arrived & stopped Miss Glitta from performing her assassination attempt, found it & was surprised that she had kept something he'd disregarded. As the Emperor continued to court Miss Glitta, she found herself confused when Schwartz gave her the handkerchief back & asked her to be patient as he would return her feelings 'in time'. As time passed, Schwartz & Glitta formed a secret alliance against the Emperor & plotted in secret against him not realizing he knew all about their partnership. Miss Glitta was told by her mother that the wedding was not what it appeared to be, but this didn't ease her fears. Soon the day of the wedding approached & Glitta, desperate not to be married, arranged for Soap Shadow to switch her body with one of the Train Quantum Guardians so she could run away & meet up with Schwartz while the Train QUantum Guardians would be forced into marrying the Emperor. Although her plan initially worked, with Glitta being switched with Mel, what she didn't know was that people who were switched out of their bodies wouldn't survive for long. However, the Train Quantum Guardians defeated the Shadow Creep & Glitta was restored to normal before she could die. Later, when she arrived at the meeting place she instead was approached by Zedd (Schwartz has chosen to reveal her location to Zedd as he believed it would serve them better in the long run). Soon the wedding was underway, Glitta interrupted the ceremony & attacked the Emperor. Madame Noira revealed that her plan all along was not for Glitta to marry the Emperor but for her to absorb his power & take his place. Glitta then used her power (inherited from her mother) to eat the Emperor whole. This caused a distinct change in Glitta... as well as gaining all of Zedd's powers her eyes turned blood red & her personality became far more adult & serious. She then took the throne as Empress Glitta, & gave Schwartz free reign to attack the Train Quantum Guardians & begin the Shadow Line's invasion as he saw fit. Empress Glitta later joined the battle, even controlling her own droid with which (alongside the captured Train Quantum Guardian Megazord) she defeated the Diesel Megazord easily with her Darkness Fall attack. After the fight, Glitta returns to the Shadow Line. She drops the handkerchief Schwartz gave her, & Noira ordered it to be disposed of. Glitta was reminded of her love for Schwartz & took the handkerchief back, before heading out to help Schwartz fight the Train Quantum Guardians. Their Shadow Liners are able to take on both of the Train Quantum Guardians' zords, until the Train Quantum Guardians combine their zords into the Supersonic Train Guardian Megazord. Glitta jumps in front of Schwartz's Shadow Liner to try & protect him from the final attack, but both Shadow Liners are destroyed. As she is dying, Schwartz goes to check on her as she is fatally wounded. She tells Schwartz she loves him & is about to return his handkerchief when Zedd literally breaks out of her & absorbed Glitta into himself so he could obtain her light. She was later freed by the combined efforts of General Schwartz & Madame Noira. However, this resulted in Zedd transforming, which promptly killed them both. Glitta later teamed up with the Train Quantum Guardians, not wishing to see anybody else die. While the Train Quantum Guardians led an assault on the Castle Terminal, Glitta piloted Schwartz's Shadow Liner & moved Castle Terminal off of Grand Beach. Miss Glitta was seemingly killed by Zedd after taking control of the Castle Terminal. However, it is later revealed that Glitta was alive. After Zedd's defeat, Glitta saves him & they depart to an unknown destination. Personality Appearing as an adult-sized child, Miss Glitta has the personality of a young child, impatient & prone to growing bored quickly, wishing to play. She notes General Schwartz's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. She harbors deep feelings for him & constantly clings to the Rose Handkerchief he dropped & said she could keep. Despite being groomed to Zedd, Glitta desires to break free from her fate & wanted to live freely, having lived under her mother's desires. She was only able to become herself when nearing Schwartz. Unlike the other members of the Shadow Line, she does not show any real malice towards the Train Quantum Guardians, only sending monsters to help Schwartz or when she is told to. Family Tree Notes *ID Number: 44101-1 *Height: 215 cm *Weight: 222 kg Behind the Scenes *During her short tenure as the empress, she becomes the first female main villain to be a female since Queen Bansheera. *Much like her Sentai counterpart, a pronunciation of her name could be "Glitter", reflecting her "sparkle" & foreshadowing Zedd's obsession with all things light. See Also * Miss Gritta - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Shadow Line